


Love Letters in Blood

by UmbraDraugr



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: 80s horror, Detectives, F/M, I should be studying for my Spanish test, Loss of Parent(s), Love at First Sight, Police, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sibling Rivalry, chapter title might change, gaylords part 8, im sorry for not finishing my other stuff, thanks for the last tag name Sid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraDraugr/pseuds/UmbraDraugr
Summary: After the slaughter of half of the Sawyer family in their own home, Bubba escapes with his older brother Chop-Top. The next day they try to return to get things they were forced to leave behind, only to find their home obviously turned into a crime scene.Bubba becomes enraptured with a female detective investigating the murders as well as his and Chop's disappearances, and begins to go on a crime spree (with his brother in tow) dedicated to showing his obsession with her. Putting himself and Chop-Top in serious danger and possibly jeopardizing his new crush's job won't stop this Sawyer.





	1. Investigation and Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of me trying to mash together Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 and Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D, while also adding my own stuff. I actually came up with the storyline for this talking to my friend Sid (aither) and I'm actually really excited to write this out! I'll hopefully be able to make this sort of funny while also be serious.

It started out like any normal afternoon. The Sawyer house was a bit noisy, as Drayton was yelling at his sons for something or another. Probably about the door being torn up again. Of course, Bubba was cowering while Chop-Top was sort of just taking it while scratching at his head plate.

Because of them being distracted, Drayton and the boys were not aware of police cruisers pulling in towards the house until they heard the siren. He straightened up and immediately walked over to the living room, peeking out the window with furrowed brows.

“Drayton!” The sheriff called from outside as he stepped out of his car. “You know why I’m here. You bring those boys of yours out and we can do this peaceful like.”

When he got no reply from the house, the sheriff continued.

“I got a lot of disappearances, and finally someone who's been telling us who slaughtered their friends. No one’s turnin’ a blind eye to this, Drayton. You best come out now.”

Drayton gripped the curtain, glaring out the window. He looked over at Chop-Top. “Paul, take yer lil’ brother in th’ back. Stay there with ‘im.”

For once, Chop-Top didn’t do immediately as he was told. Instead, he sort of stood frozen, looking at him with wide eyes.  
“P-pa I don’t-”

“Now, Paul!”

He flinched slightly. Then, he slowly nodded and gestured for Bubba to follow him to the back- Bubba’s room, to be precise.

Drayton grabbed his shotgun, and stepped outside as he loaded it with shells.  
“I’s protectin’ my house!”  
He shouted to the sheriff, looking him in the eye while he loaded his gun.  
“My family!”

“Well, that ain’t the way I heard it.” He replied, watching Drayton a bit warily. The older man gritted his teeth, cocked his shotgun, and stepped back into the house after staring at him in silence for a long moment,

“God dammit.” The sheriff hissed, annoying. Sighing softly, he continued. “Come on out now, Sawyer. I don’t want this to get ugly, I really, really don’t. So please, come out now, or I’m gonna call the staters.”

 

Chop-Top shoved Bubba into his room and sat in the doorway of the sliding metal, holding his straight razor and a gun while staring at the window. His breathing was uneven and he could feel perspiration on his brow.  
“Chop,” He heard Bubba mumble, and a large hand wrap around his arm. “Chop I’m scared.”  
“I’s alright, Bubba.” He replied quickly whilst not taking his eyes off the door. “Just stay down and stay quiet, y’hear? Pa’s got this under control.”

“Send them boys out, Drayton!”

The yell from the sheriff made Bubba whimper and he huddled himself against the wall.  
“Paul..”  
He sniffled. Chop-Top shushed him gently and, in probably the nicest thing he’s ever done for his little brother, reached over and held his hand.  
“It’s gon’ be alright, Bubba. Promise.”

“That fucker isn’t taking anybody from this family.” Drayton said from the living room, his gun raised. “Not on my watch, boys.” He called out again, “We ain’t sendin’ nobody out, sheriff!”

“Send them out!”

More police cars came up- likely backup the sheriff called -and Drayton growled to himself.

“For fuck’s sake, he brought more.”

The other cops, many fueled on anger towards the Sawyers and the disappearances they were now caused by them, began to surround the front of the house, guns drawn. The sheriff tried his best to calm them down, but they were on a mission. A shot was fired through the window, narrowly missing Drayton and hitting the wall.

Bubba made loud noises of alarm and squeezed Chop-Top’s hand so hard Chop was sure he was going to break it. Chop set his straight razor in his boot, grabbed his gun off he floor and got up. Drayton and Chop-Top fired at the cops outside, and were obviously gravely outnumbered while they were fired at.

Suddenly, Drayton cried out in pain as he stepped a little too far into the window and began to get viciously shot at.

“Oh my g- PA!” His eldest son screamed, attempting to shoot some of the cops that had just killed his father, only for a stray bullet to hit him in the leg. He immediately collapsed.  
Bubba, having been watching helplessly, crawled over on the floor and picked up his brother, carrying him back in the room. To protect themselves, the large man picked one of his chainsaws up off a hook from the wall and rushed out the back door.

The police officers hollered and celebrated, shooting off rounds into the air. Disgusted, the sheriff scoffed and yelled at them but they didn’t seem to care. Shaking his head, he got back into his car and attempted to pull out of the crowded driveway.

Meanwhile, in the back of the house, Bubba escaped with his brother and a chainsaw in his arms. He had tears threatening to spill over in his eyes that were making his vision blurry, but regardless he continued on. 

It was going to be a very, very hard night to get through. 

 

Detective (Y/N) (L/N) was one of the best in her department, as well as the only female one. She worked homicide cases, and did everything by the books. If anything, she was a poster girl for her department, and her record certainly showed. She had solved plenty of cases, but was also extremely busy with the cases piling on her desk more and more each day.  
She was one of the officers who interviewed the surviving man from the last massacre the Sawyers had committed, and the case honestly got you hooked. She did hours of reading on the disappearances that were believed to be the Sawyers doing, and she couldn’t remember the last time a case had her _this_ invested. It sounded like some work of fiction, but how real it was really struck her.

So, likewise, she came to the crime scene as soon as she possibly could.

The heat was unbearable, though she still had on a light shirt under a black jacket and dark slacks, along with her belt that had her badge and such on it. Having a quick chat with a few of the other officers there and asking about Drayton Sawyer and the grandfather that had also been shot, she looked up and saw the door to the back open.

“Hey, Alan,” She lightly tugged on the sleeve of her coworker and friend. “What’s back there?”

Alan looked over there as well and his brows raised. “That’s the… youngest son’s room I think. Him and the oldest haven’t been found. There’s a back door in there too- they probably escaped.”

“Are they being searched for?”

“Probably.”

“Mind if I have a look around?”

Her friend, of course, was a little confused, but shrugged.  
“Hey, no one’s stopping ya, honey.”

Smiling faintly, she nodded to him and walked into the room to check it out. She eyed the cow and other animal skulls on the back wall, then her eyes drifted to the several chainsaws hung up on the side. Curious, she walked over, studying them carefully, and immediately noticed one was missing.  
“Alan?”

He popped his head in through the door after hearing his name.

“Yeah?”

“I think I kinda get what happened here.”

Alan, goofy and curious as always, immediately walked over to stand next to her with a smile. “What is it, Sherlock?”

Snorting lightly in amusement, she continued.  
“So, Drayton, the father, was found dead on the floor with 8 gunshots to the chest. The grandfather was found in the kitchen, toppled over in his wheelchair with a few gunshots to the back- probably strays. There was a gun dropped in the doorway of this room, and a chainsaw missing of the wall.”  
The detective pointed to the floor, moving her finger towards the back door as she spoke.  
“And a trail of blood that starts just outside the door, next to where the gun was dropped, just before stopping near the door.”

“Yeah? So what?”

“What I’m thinking is one of the brothers was trying to get revenge for his father, got shot, so the other grabbed a chainsaw and took him out. The guy I talked to said one of the brothers is a big guy that swings around a chainsaw, and he would certainly be strong enough to carry his brother out of here if you ask me.”  
Alan nodded, his arms crossed. “So… do you think they could’ve gotten far on foot?”

She shook her head, resting her hands on her hips. This case sure kept getting more and more interesting. “Probably not. Not with the one brother wounded- either he’s already bled out and the big guy’s carrying around a dead body, or the brother had to stop somewhere and patch him up.”

“Sounds about right.”

 

Alan and her continued to talk, while unknown to them, two figures were crouched outside the half open back door, listening.  
“There’s no way we can get in there to get our stuff- too many pigs.” Chop-Top whispered, scratching at his head plate.  
Bubba wasn’t paying attention. He had his eyes glued to the female detective from the cracked open door, his expression dreamy under the mask. He was completely enraptured, especially since he could see her face.

When Chop-Top realized when he was doing, he nearly lost it.  
“Oh no. No, no, no! You are _not_ pullin’ this shit again! Didn’t ya fuckin’ learn the first time!?”  
His brother just ignored him and stared at his apparent new crush. Chop growled in annoyance.  
“Did ya hear me, you retard? No! We’re not doin’ this again!”

Bubba looked over at him from the corner of his eye, and muttered something under his breath.

“Ugh… god, I hate you sometimes, Bubba.”

“Detective (L/N).”

The detective straightened up, and began to leave the room at her name being called. Bubba sighed softly.  
“Detective (L/N)...” He purred. 

“God dammit, Bubba.”


	2. With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubba is dragging Chop along on his creation of gory love letters to the Detective, while the police department begins to turn their eyes to the Detective in curiosity about her involvement in the crime scenes.

The scene was truly a sight to behold.

Pieces of the victims were scattered around the room, shaping a cartoony heart and a set of initials- the Detective's initials, actually. And, of course, scrawled on the wall in blood, the words "DETECTIVE (L/N)" were spelled out.

The sad part was, this was not the first. It was the fourth in the past three weeks.

"Someone's got an admirer."   
Alan commented, his arms crossed as he looked up at the writing. He gently elbowed her in the side to get her attention, causing (Y/N) to huff lightly.

"I can see that, Alan." She replied, studying the scene. "And I don't like it."

The other Detective chuckled lightly. "Really? With how obsessed you were with the Sawyer case I figured you'd be all over this!"  
(Y/N) shot him a look and lightly hit his shoulder. "Shut up, Ramirez." As she started to walk away, Alan quickly followed, taking a drink from his coffee cup as he went.   
"So, whatdya think this all means, (Y/N)? The first victim had their brains scooped out, the second their teeth and tongue was missing, the third had no eyes... and now the heart was ripped outta this guy's torso. It all seems like one big... y'know, love letter!"

(Y/N) didn't glance over her shoulder at her friend but still replied while she walked towards the door to go.  
"Well... the brain is the main focus of the body. Keeps things running. Probably symbolizes whoever this person is focusing all their attention on these murders and on me. The teeth and tongue is the mouth- the mouth is the center of communication, and romance comes from communication. The eyes are the window to the soul, so they are offering a soul to give. Maybe they think they don't have one themselves so they're taking someone else's. And the heart... that's the most obvious."  
They had reached her car by now and she opened it, sitting in the driver's seat.   
"The heart compassion, understanding... it's synonymous with affection. Whoever this person is, their next move will probably be to gift all of the above to me." 

Alan stared at you with wide eyes and raised brows for a moment, but then quickly ran around and sat down next to her in the passenger's seat. He looked at her with the same dumb expression.  
"So this person's literally making bloody love letters to you?"

She nodded, turning on the car and starting to pull away from the crime scene.  
"I suppose so."

"Only with you, honey, only with you."

 

The detective spent much longer than usual at the station, doing as much research as she could on the case. Particularly about stalkings and murders committed by stalkers. Of course, someone being obsessed with a police officer was a hard case to find replicated. However, she still dug through files and records until her boss found her and told her to go home. He even gave her two days off.  
The drive was grueling. She still wanted to do more studying, but she could not deny her exhaustion any longer. She had barely slept for days. These cases had all of her time and effort, and the stress coupled with the anxiety of some crazed murderer stalking her was a heavy weight to bear. All she wanted to do now was stay home and sleep for more than 3 hours for once. 

Pulling up to her apartment building, she had to sit in a minute in the driver's seat. Blinking, she actually was struggling to take awake.   
"God, I need to rest."  
She muttered. Sighing, (Y/N) opened up the door and stepped out, nearly stumbling in her fatigue. Muscles aching and a headache beginning to settle it was not helping her at all. The detective's eyes were glued to the stairs as she just focused on getting up to bed and not passing out in the hallway. 

Of course, her luck changed the second she set eyes on her door at the end of the hallway. The door was cracked open, and there was a small beam of light coming through along with hushed voices. Of fucking course this had to happen today. Of all days, today was the day where hell decided to rain down for her. Pulling her gun from the holster the detective crept towards the door. She had to squeeze in through the space between the door and the frame, knowing it would creak if she brushed against it and opening it more. 

There were too figures in the kitchen. One taller and broader than the other- a large man with extremely curly dark hair and his back turned to her. His clothing and hands were stained with dried blood, and he was holding something in front of him. The second was a shorter though still tall individual that was oddly pale with hardly any hair on his head. His clothing was odd and colorful and he was leaning on the counter for support as he yelled at the taller man.

"You fuckin' fat ass! I told ya this wasn't gonna work! Y'all think this is cute, but it ain't to me. Yer been draggin' me all 'round town for this shit."  
He snarled as a jolt of pain went through his leg when he accidentally stepped on it, then hit the other in the shoulder.  
"Yer an idiot, Bubba!"

Bubba. Realization hit her like a freight train. Bubba... Sawyer? Oh god, of course! The fucker was standing in her kitchen! She didn't think it possible for a second before her eyes caught onto the blood stained counter. 

Eyeballs on a paper towel. Teeth and a tongue arranged neatly below it on another towel. What she assumed was brain matter in a jar. The heart was missing, which Bubba was likely holding.

Gathering her courage, the detective raised her gun at the both of them with furrowed brows.  
"I want to know what the fuck you two are doing in my home and how you got in here without anyone seeing."  
Her voice demanded authority, and was practically shaking with anger. The adrenaline and rage in her system was the only thing keeping her going, and therefore was the only emotions she could think of to feel right then. 

"Shit!"   
The shorter man hid behind Bubba with wide eyes. It made sense to her he was a coward, honestly. With him berating his brother like he was before and generally bullying him it fit a little too well.  
Bubba turned his head, and when he saw the detective the heart almost fell from his hands. His heart began to pound, his cheeks got red, and he stared at her enraptured. 

"Answer the question, boys, before I shoot you."


	3. Strange House Guests

The detective kept her gun raised at them, but the two brothers just stared- one in fear and one in adoration.  
Chop-Top was the only one affected by her words, and he was lightly tugging on Bubba’s sleeve to try to get his attention.

“Bubba- Bubba’s she’s gonna kill us.”  
He whispered, his voice shaking a bit.  
“You idiot, snap outta it..!”

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes and lowered the gun, through only slightly.  
“I’m not going to shoot either of you. As long as you answer my questions this will be peaceful as I can make it.”  
Chop studied her warily. It was obvious he didn’t believe her. And really, he had every right now to. Her coworkers had shot up their house, their home, and murdered his family in front of him.   
Bubba on the other hand wasn’t thinking about that at all. His eyes were glued to the detective as butterflies violently fluttered in his stomach. He found her so pretty. He was going to be the last person to try to withhold information from (Y/N), so he started mumbling out answers to her question.

Obviously that wasn’t going to get them very far. Only Bubba’s family could understand his mumbling, after all. Chop-Top sighed and begrudgingly translated.  
“Bubba followed yer car a few days ago an; saw which unit ya lived in. When you were gone today we busted open the door to give all this mess t’ya.”

The detective looked at the organs on the counter from the corner of her eye with a grimace.  
“I figured…”  
Clearing her throat, she looked back at them with the menacing expression returning to her face.  
“You two have done a lot of horrendous things to those people. They didn’t deserve to die because of-”

“Hey!”  
Chop snapped. The detective was taken off guard, and he even surprised himself with his outburst, but he continued. Pointing to his leg he growled,  
“I didn’t do shit! Bubba’s been draggin’ me ‘round to do this. I got fuckin’ _shot_ if ya don’t remember. Only reason I haven’t ditched ‘im is because I can’t get far with this leg.”  
Rather offended, Bubba looked down at his brother and mumbled something. Chop scoffed.  
“I’ve been sayin’ that so ya don’t take that chainsaw to me.”   
More mumbling with a few chuckles.  
“Ugh..”  
Aggravated, Chop just scratched at his plate while looking at the floor.

It was almost amusing really. Despite being cannibalistic murderers they fit the bill of a kid being annoyed by his little brother wanting to play with him, and she would’ve smiled a bit had she not been too tired and angry.

“Look,” She sighed. “I really don’t want, or know how to explain to my bosses who you are if I arrested you both and turned you in. Also the jailing process is long, and I’m fucking tired. I just wanted to come home and sleep then you two had to show up.”  
Bubba looked at (Y/N) a little hurt, but also guilty. She was clearly exhausted and they obviously picked a bad day for it.  
He mumbled out something, and Chop immediately looked at him and shook his head.  
“Oh, hell no! No, I ain’t puttin’ up with that.”

“What’s he’s saying?” She asked, looking at Chop-Top curiously.

“I ain’t repeatin’ it! ‘Cuz I don’t want ya to even consider it!”

Bubba said something that sounded a lot like “Chop!” and he finally gave in after a few moments.  
“Uggh… ‘e says we could jus’ stay here until tomorrow mornin’ when yer all rested up, then take us to the station.”   
She rose her brows, but it made sense in a way. She were way too tired to do it tonight. However, her boss also said he didn’t want to see her back at the station for the next two days…

“We could try it.”  
The words sort of slipped from her mouth. She was sure it was from lack of sleep that she thought all of this was a good idea, though for now it was the only option she really had.   
“I usually do everything by the books but I just… I’m too exhausted for shit and it's too late at night.”  
Of course, Bubba jumped at her agreement, clasping his hands together and making happy noises. Chop’s brows furrowed and he was obviously not to pleased with this, but he was still aware of the fact they literally had nowhere else to go.

(Y/N) spent about an hour getting Bubba and Chop-Top into the small guest bedroom- because she was on the end she was in a two bedroom flat, and the manager decided not to charge her more because she lived alone -locking the door, and of course cleaning the counter and discarding of the organs.   
When she came back to the guest bedroom to talk to the two men, the detective found Chop on the bed with his legs pulled to his chest and looking at the wall. Bubba had grabbed a blanket and was sitting on the floor. When he saw (Y/N) he grinned and waved.  
She sighed a little. They were not nearly as close as she would’ve guessed, through after everything the two brothers had been going through the past few weeks it didn’t surprise her all that much.

“Alright, first thing’s first,”  
She began, setting her arm on a chair she brought with her to the door.  
“I have to lock you two in here. You know why, so I know I don’t have to explain that.”  
There was no reply from Chop unsurprisingly, but Bubba nodded with a smile. His actions were almost cute in a way, and she forced herself not to smile.  
“Also, just a ground rule- I might have to keep you in my flat for a day or two, until I can go back to work. No bringing any human flesh or organs in here, deal? I don’t need that shit on my hands, especially since my coworkers think I’m crazy enough.”

Chop had to literally bite his tongue to not to come up with a remark. He wasn’t in the mood to get shot again, and he’d still convinced himself the detective would shoot him if he did say something like that.  
Bubba just nodded again. He would agree with anything she said.

“And lastly, I’m not going to keep you guys in here all the time. I’ll let you out tomorrow morning, but I don’t want any dumb escape plans. I don’t want to hurt you and I’ll treat you both humanely, I promise.”  
Exhaling softly through her nose, she set a hand on the doorknob and started to close it.  
“Good night.”

Bubba mumbled out a cheerful reply, and Chop-Top unsurprisingly stayed silent. He scratched at his plate practically furiously once she was gone, as he was restraining himself from doing it in front of the detective. 

(Y/N) set the door under the knob, then walked down to her room. Good luck on getting sleep tonight, she guessed. Coupled with the murderers in her guest bedroom and her other mass amounts of things to worry about even besides that were difficult to deal with, even on days off like this.  
However, once her head hit the pillow and all the adrenaline wore off for good, she was out like a light. Who wouldn’t be after all? Running on 3 hours or less of sleep isn’t exactly an easy thing to do, nevertheless in a high stress job like detective.

 

The next morning was interesting. (Y/N) slept through her alarm- no big surprise there, especially since it was set for five and she basically got to sleep at about one am. Of course there was a moment of panic about work when she saw it was almost nine o’clock, but then she calmed down and stood up.   
As she walked into the hallway, putting her hair in a ponytail with a hair tie she grabbed off the nightstand, everything was normal for a moment. The detective looked like a normal woman, doing normal morning routines. But of course the second she walked into the kitchen to make coffee and saw a chainsaw with gore still on the chain laying on the tile floor she immediately remembered everything.   
This was going to be… quite interesting.

(Y/N) make coffee and made toast and scrambled eggs. She was a bit worried she hadn’t made enough for the other 2, as obviously she lived alone and was used to cooking for one. After reassuring herself she put the coffee in 3 mugs and the food on 3 plates, set them on the table, then walked down the hall to open up the room. Out of paranoia, she put her gun in the pocket of her sweatpants- just a preventive measure that made her feel safer though she really didn’t want to hurt her strange new house guests.

 

Chop was trying to go back to sleep. That’s all he could really think of doing. He’d been awake for about an hour, trying to doze off. However, that was obviously hard to do when Bubba had woke up before him, turned on the lamp on the nightstand and sat up staring at the door like a dog waiting for their owner to come home.  
“Why don’t ya give it a break?”  
He asked in a growly mutter, eyes still screwed shut.  
“Honestly, Bubba, this is jus’ pitiful. Y’all see soon enough that she doesn’t care ‘bout you, I can tell ya that right now. You can’t trust pigs.”

The younger brother was hurt, but decided to ignore it outright. He was too happy about the whole situation to think about the implausible nature of him getting together with the detective.

“Fine. Ignore me. It ain’t gonna help ya in the end.”

The sound of the chair being pulled away and the door opening filled the room just after the words left Chop’s mouth, and he stifled a groan. Look who was finally awake.

“Alright boys,”  
(Y/N) started, looking at them both a little curiously.  
“I made food. Come on out.”

She didn’t have to tell Bubba twice. He grinned happily at her then immediately stood and walked out with a cheery air around him. (Y/N) chuckled and smiled, not even trying to hide it this time. She decided being polite and human would make a big difference here.  
Speaking of how the Sawyer brother’s perceived her… Chop wasn’t moving. This was going to be fun. Clearing her throat, she leaned against the side of the door and looked at him.  
“It’s… Chop-Top or something, isn’t it? C’mon on out.”  
Nothing.  
“Please?”

“Lick my plate, bitch.” 

The aggressive reply startled her. Especially since she really had done nothing to provoke it! Rolling her eyes, she started to close the door- though slowly in case he changed his mind despite her being sure he wasn’t going to.  
“Alright, be like that, hon. You can come out whenever you want, but leave the attitude here.”

She walked off down the hall, and Chop just laid there and glared at the wall in silence. Though he was starving, he kept up the angry charade. No point in letting it go now when he’d come so far. Every once in a while he’d scratch his head plate, but other than that he made no other movements.


	4. Time at Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter and it's sort of short and messy because I'm busy with school and the like. I'll be trying to make more chapters for this and my other two stories this weekend when I have free time.

The detective eventually made her way back into the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was Bubba sitting at the table, staring down at the food. (Y/N) smiled softly and sat next to him, looking up at him.   
She was not sure why, but he was cute in a childish way. Like the fact he wasn’t silent but just didn’t know how or wasn’t taught to speak properly- if a child isn’t told, they do it their own way. No one ever told him that murder was bad, because it was normalized in his family, so he thought murder was a good way to get her attention. 

Smiling to make him more comfortable just in case, she pulled out a chair and sat to the side of him. Bubba straightened up and looked over at her with wide eyes. His face turned red, and he was stunned into silence despite her not being able to understand him anyway. The detective couldn’t help but be confused; sure, she wasn’t ugly, but she wasn’t anything to write home about. Average, perhaps, but no model.   
Clearing her throat lightly, she gestured to his plate.  
“You haven’t touched your food yet?”  
He snapped out of his trance after a second, then nodded and picked up a fork. He started eating a little fast, and she worried he might choke but said nothing. Bubba passed her off as the type who would get way too worried from things like that. So, she stayed quiet and ate her own food.

While they sat in relative silence, aside from silverware clinking, the detective’s mind wandered. She could sort of understand Chop-Top’s anger. He _had_ just seen his father murdered why members of her department, and he was in the same house as her though she was a detective and not a simple cop anyway. She decided she’d have to try to get him to warm up to her somehow… why was she thinking about this? (Y/N) was going back to work in a few days, and that meant having to arrest and turn them in.  
Her eyes wandered to Bubba, who had just finished his food, and she felt a stab of guilt. He looked over at her, and when he saw her looking at him too his dark eyes lit up like stars and he appeared to be on cloud-9. Dammit. Why did he have to make this so hard? She didn’t even want to think about turning him in- despite knowing she had to. He’d murdered people. Good, innocent people, just to impress her. But evil people get put away for murder, and Bubba did not seem evil. If anything, he seemed innocent as hell. 

Sighing gently, she managed to smile at him though it was a little forced. “You think your brother will warm up to me eventually? He seems pretty angry.”  
Bubba looked at (Y/N) unsure, then slowly nodded. Though, his unsure movements made her a little worried.   
“Ah… that’s fine. I just don’t want him to starve in there. I’ll get more food- this stuff’s probably cold now -so would you mind taking it to him?”  
Immediately he stood up and nodded excitedly, muttering something she assumed was excited agreement that he was able to. Her smile became more genuine as she let out a soft chuckle and walked over to the stove to put warmer food on a plate. Once finished, the detective handed the man the plate and watched in amusement as he rushed off to hand it over to his brother. He sure had some energy in him! 

 

(Y/N) ended up going over to sit on the couch to watch TV. Bubba joined her again after a few minutes, and looked at the spot next to her, unsure.  
Deciding politeness was the best course of action, she patted the cushion with a gentle smile. “You can sit if you want.”  
His face flushed a little, but a grin showed itself in the mouth hole in his skin mask as he sat down with a grin. He curiously looked at the TV screen, where the detective had Netflix open. It was a little funny- he looked like a little kid looking in through a candy store window. 

“You wanna pick, Bub?” She asked, holding out her hand a little to hand him the remote. However, Bubba shook his head 'no’, and gestured the remote to her. Looked like she was picking this time.   
It took a little bit, but she finally picked out a cooking show he looked excited about and the detective thought she could manage dealing with. The two of them sat there for who knows how long, countless episodes and probably about two seasons in when they heard a noise from the hall. 

The noise was something being dragged- or scraped against something, rather. The footsteps were unsure and lacked the rhythm most people had. The detective knew immediately it was Chop-Top, and so leaving Bubba to watch the show she excused herself quietly and peeked into the hallway.  
Chop was there alright. And he was having a hell of a time getting around with that leg. (Y/N) silently studied the messily bandaged appendage, knowing he hadn't seen her yet. She felt bad for him, really. The poor guy could barely even walk on his own. 

“Hey,” (Y/N) said to reveal her watching him, and stepped into the open with a soft smile. He glared into her soul, but she kept speaking to him anyway. “You look like you need some help.”

“I’m fine.” He growled, continuing to glare as he tried to limp down the hallway. “I can walk.”

“Yeah, barely.” She replied with raised brows. She approached him and reached out to grab his arm to help guide him, but she was immediately frightened back by Chop slashing at her with a straight razor he pulled from his pocket.  
She shouted and jumped back before he could get her, and caused her surprise attacker to fall back on the floor.

“What the fuck!?”

Bubba promptly got up and looked into the hallway with horror. He saw the razor in his brothers hand and promptly scolded him in his strange muttering.  
The detective sighed and straightened herself up, looking down at Chop with furrowed brows. “That’s attempted assault on an officer. I could arrest you right now if I wanted to.”

“THEN DO IT!” He snapped, gripping the straight razor in his hand tightly and glaring at her. “I don’t even know why ya wanna keep us here! Is it because you just like torturin’ me or are ya too scared to go back to work with us? Is that it, Detective?”

Gritting her teeth, she shook her head and turned away from him. She looked over at Bubba and gestured to Chop silently.  
“Can you.. Help your brother up, please?” She asked. “I don’t think I want to get my arm cut open.”  
Of course, he dutifully nodded and grabbed Chop, roughly pulling him up with genuine anger. Chop snarled at him and attempted to pull away, but his brother had a tough grip on his shirt sleeves.

All the detective could do was try to ignore it. They were two grown adults that were brothers and probably fought all the time. As long as Bubba didn’t hurt him she wouldn’t intervene.

“This is going to be a long few days.” She mumbled to herself.


	5. Authors Note (Please Read?)

I don't really enjoy writing things like these but this is kind of important to me; I've been having a lot of motivation issues because of school and other stresses, but I've been slowly building back up to updating the Imagines, Cursed, and Love Letters in Blood. If any of you have read my other stories, expect this note to show up in them too as I'll be copying and pasting it in chapters in them.

I will try to write some things today or at least sometime tomorrow, but I am still suffering from a lot of creative block despite most of it losing its grip over the past few days. I hope that you all are doing well none the less, and that you enjoy what I have already written. Blessed be <3


End file.
